HoloNet
]] The HoloNet, also spelled Holonet, was a galactic communications grid that was developed, used and maintained by the Galactic Republic and later by the Galactic Empire and New Republic. The HoloNet was a near-instantaneous communications network commissioned by the Galactic Senate to provide a free flow of hologram communication and information exchange among member worlds. It vastly sped up galactic communications, which had previously depended on more circuitous subspace transmissions or relays. System Padmé Amidala's address to the senate is broadcast over the HoloNet]] A message was first broadcast from a planet, a vessel in hyperspace, or from another point of origin; from there, it was then routed from the point of origin's transmitter through potentially millions of hyperwave transceivers suspended in hyperspace to a HoloNet relay, where it was sorted, identified and logged by the relay's computer, and then routed further via appropriate transceivers to its destination. The transceivers themselves transferred information across the galaxy through s-threads. This enabled data to be sent and received at faster-than-light speeds, ensuring near-instantaneous communication from one end of the galaxy to the other, by routing information from origin, to transceiver, to HoloNet relay, to transceiver network yet again, and finally to its destination. It should also be noted that information transmitted via the HoloNet was nearly impossible to infiltrate or corrupt, thanks to the s-thread's incredibly narrow hyperspace dimensions. The only way to do so was to attach a listening device to the sender's equipment, the relay station, or at the destination itself. The HoloNet system was an extremely costly expenditure, both for transceiver placement/maintenance (funded by the government) and for consumer HoloNet equipment. However, it was one of the major methods of communication in the galaxy. One of HoloNet's services was the "Imperial.emp", a service that even Darth Vader used. HoloNet was also known for containing numerous forums, including one called the Naboo message exchange. History Created thanks to the Galactic Senate's efforts several thousand years BBY, the HoloNet quickly expanded throughout the galaxy, ending up with at least one emitter/receiver device located on virtually every planet of the Galactic Republic. The Holonet was operational by at least 3954 BBYThe Old Republic: Revan. In 42 BBY, plans to expand the HoloNet to the Outer Rim Territories were delayed due to budgetary restructuring according to the General Ministry Communications Agency. 250,000 worlds in several sectors, including Portmoak, Arkanis, Parmic, Quence, and Kathol, were not to see access for one fiscal year. Where they lacked in primary HoloNet conduits, they made up for with a network of Subspace relay stations for intersector communications, resulting in delayed galactic news reaching those sectors within days or weeks.HoloNet News Vol. 531 48 - Outer Rim HoloNet Expansion Delayed When Emperor Cosimo Palpatine I assumed power, large portions of the HoloNet were shut down to prevent news of the Empire's atrocities from spreading quickly. During the time of the Empire, the HoloNet was strictly controlled, used mostly for Imperial Military communications. This greatly inhibited the ability of groups like the Alliance to Restore the Republic to communicate, and arguably also had an isolating effect on the many planets over which the Empire held power. During this period, Ebenn Q3 Baobab created an alternative HoloNet since the official HoloNet disseminated only Imperial propaganda without the "complication" of unapproved free speech. After the Empire fell, HoloNet channels were reopened and security was lifted, restoring free speech. , a release of HoloNet News shortly before the Yuuzhan Vong War]] During the Yuuzhan Vong War, the Confederacy created the CIS Shadowfeed, a network of hyperwave transceivers similar to the Republic's HoloNet News channel. During this time, both sides used the HoloNet to broadcast propaganda. Near the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War, the Yuuzhan Vong succeeded in disabling the entire network. It resumed functioning shortly after the invasion had been thwarted. After the Yuuzhan Vong War, many smaller vessels, such as shuttles, were equipped with HoloNet receivers and transmitters, including Jacen Solo's own modified ''Lambda''-class shuttle. Appearances * * * *''Star Wars: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Academy'' *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 3'' * *''Shatterpoint'' * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:2:12'' *''CIS Shadowfeed'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' * *''Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Tiny Death Star'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Allegiance'' * *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''The Abduction'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' * *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' * *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' * *''Jedi Search'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Invasion: Rescues 1'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' }} See also *Hologram *Holodrama *Holodocumentary *HoloNet News *Imperial News Bureau *Baobab HoloNet Notes and references Category:Communications networks Category:HoloNet technology